1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a configuration of an inner link plate for a bicycle chain. More specifically, the present invention relates to an inner link plate for a bicycle chain that is used in a bicycle that shifts between sprockets to change gears.
2. Background Information
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses a chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. Bicycle chains have a plurality of inner links and a plurality of outer links that are interconnected in an alternating manner by a plurality of pins. Typically, each of the inner links includes a pair of parallel inner plates connected by a pair of parallel hollow cylinders or pins surrounded by cylindrical rollers. Each of the outer links includes a pair of parallel outer plates connected by the pins of the adjacent inner links. In order to form a single continuous chain, two of the inner links are connected together by a releasable connecting link, which is often called a master chain link.
In recent years, bicycles have been produced with an increasing number of rear gears or sprockets. As the number of rear sprockets increased, this situation has resulted in the chain becoming narrower. In other words, in bicycle chains, the width of the bicycle chain is narrowed as the number of sprockets of the rear cassette as increased in recent years. Examples of bicycle chains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,134 to Dupoyet, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,539 to Yamasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,857 to Ono et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,196 to Campagnolo and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0020394A1 to Valle.